


Ni amigos ni amantes

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Están casados, enlazados y tienen unos mellizos hermosos pero a pesar de ello no son amigos, tampoco amantes , solo dos almas cuyos destinos se entretejieron entre si por los errores y culpas que quizás jamás desaparecerán.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers





	Ni amigos ni amantes

— ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó al alfa sentado en la mesa de la cocina, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en el vaso de agua que mantenía entre sus manos, observando el líquido en su interior como si este fuese a revelarle el secreto de la vida de un momento a otro, provocandole un imperceptible sobresalto en su asiento, imperceptible para cualquiera que no gozara de la vista privilegiada que Clint poseía — lo siento, no quise asustarte — se disculpó con una sonrisa un tanto divertida pues no todos los días podía asustar con tal facilidad al símbolo de América.

— No te preocupes, creo que estaba tan distraído que no te escuché siquiera salir de tu habitación, eso o te has vuelto aún más silencioso al caminar — si bien era cierto que gracias al suero del super soldado su capacidad auditiva era mayor a la de una persona promedio, se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no habría escuchado los pasos de Clint acercándose a la cocina aun y cuando este hubiese ido marchando con botas de plomo.

— Soy un espía, Steve, — «o al menos lo era», pensó — fui entrenado para ser sigiloso, además tengo a unos mellizos que parecen tener unos oídos super desarrollados así que mis pasos se han vuelto aún más ligeros y mis acciones más silenciosas que antes — bromeó.

Steve sonrió de forma inconsciente al escucharle mencionar a los pequeños que en estos momentos debían estar en el mundo de los sueños después de lo que, ha juzgar por la hora que marcaba el reloj a un costado de la entrada y los biberones con restos de fórmula que se encontraban en las manos de Barton, sería su pequeño refrigerio nocturno.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — preguntó, mientras desechaba los restos de leche en el fregadero y enjuagaba las botellas con agua — porque hasta para ti es demasiado temprano para estar en pie.

Steven observó su espalda mientras limpiaba los biberones con dedicación, pensando por un instante si debería compartir con él aquello que le atormentaba pero al final decidiendo no hacerlo, al menos no todavía pues se sentía avergonzado de ello.

— Si, pero no es nada, — jugó un poco con sus manos sobre la mesa — solo fue un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

Clint se secó las manos en una toalla y se sentó en una de las sillas libres, viendo al capitán con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando una señal de alarma en su rostro.

— Te creeré — habló después de unos segundos de análisis — pero recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo, ¿está bien?

Un asentimiento y una tenue sonrisa fueron su respuesta mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de Clint, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos que de alguna forma le transmitían la calma que con desesperación anhelaba, que adormecian sus culpas y parecían curar su alma atormentada. 

Deslizó, de forma casi inconsciente, el pulgar por sobre el dorso de la mano que se posaba sobre las suyas en señal de apoyo, en una caricia que transmitia más sentimientos de los que deseaba, que danzaba entre la delgada línea que separaba a los amigos de los amantes y que les urgía a dejar de ignorar al elefante en la habitación, pues sus sentimientos ahora distaban de lo que fueron un año atrás, cuando todo comenzó. 

De pronto, el llanto de un pequeño les sacó del trance en el que se habían sumergido sin darse cuenta, rompiendo el contacto visual prolongado que mantuvieron por segundos, minutos, no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo estuvieron con la mirada perdida en el contrario mientras sus manos se repartían suaves y cálidas caricias.

Steven fue el primero en reaccionar, apartando sus manos mientras con la mirada pedía la autorización de Barton para ir a ver al infante cuyo llanto amenazaba con perturbar el sueño de su hermana, quien se le uniría en coro si los adultos no hacían algo por evitarlo. El rubio omega asintió en respuesta a la pregunta no dicha, lo que bastó para que el alfa se dirigiera a la habitación de donde salió instantes después cargando a un pequeño de escasos 5 meses de vida que continuaba llorando mientras su padre lo mecía suavemente en un vaivén rítmico que parecía estar surtiendo el efecto deseado pues la intensidad del llanto menguaba poco a poco.

Una vez que el llanto cesó, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, apoyando al bebé en su regazo mientras le hablaba con ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — acarició su mejilla — ¿ te ensuciaste y necesitas un cambio? — revisó el pañal del bebé pero este se encontraba limpio — o ¿tú también tuviste un mal sueño y necesitabas un abrazo?

Clint observaba a padre e hijo desde la puerta de la cocina, pensando en lo natural que resultaba para Steve interactuar con el bebé, en como todo lo que sucedió entre ellos no parecía haber hecho mella en el afecto que este demostraba a los pequeños, causándole un alivio al pensar que el rubio alfa es y continuaría siendo un gran padre para Liam y Lana.

«Fue la decisión correcta», pensó, llevándose de forma inconsciente una mano al cuello en donde acarició los bordes de la marca de enlace que se escondía debajo de la tela del pijama. Suspiró y apartó los dedos de la cicatriz para evitar que ciertas escenas acudieran a su mente de forma inevitable, después de todo se sentía bastante bien observándolos como para que su ánimo se viese mermado por cosas del pasado que no quería recordar, no ahora.

— Deberías ir a descansar, — desde su perspectiva tomó el actuar de Clint como una señal de cansancio — yo puedo cuidar de Liam hasta que decida volver a dormir — ofreció, no solo por cumplir con su responsabilidad como padre sino también porque el tiempo en compañía de sus hijos, o al menos uno de ellos, le ayudaba a ahuyentar un poco a sus demonios y sus culpas.

— Está bien, — aceptó mientras escondía un bostezo detrás de su palma — dejaré la puerta abierta — avisó aunque sabía que era mucho más probable que Steve permaneciera en la sala con el bebé o que se fuera con él a su propia habitación.

— Descansa.

Clint entró a su habitación dejando la puerta entrecerrada por si acaso Steve se decidía al final por dejar a Liam en su cuna, se acercó entonces hasta la de Lana para verificar que la niña se encontrara bien antes de ir a su propia cama y deslizarse debajo de las sabanas, pensando en cómo incluso su situación actual era más de lo que se llegó a imaginar que algún día tendría, pues en el pasado creyó que un hogar, una familia o siquiera una pareja eran solo sueños imposibles y, sin embargo, ahora tenía todo eso, quizás nada se dio de la forma en que debía y muchas acciones se encontraron acompañadas de cargos de conciencia pero no por ello iba a sentirse desdichado, si, nada fue perfecto o convencional pero en su vida nunca algo lo fue, entonces, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Steve contemplaba el rostro del niño entre sus brazos, acariciando sus rubios cabellos ligeramente rizados, delineando con sus dedos las facciones del pequeño que ahora dormía mientras encontraba en su rostro regordete características propias y del omega, sonriendo con ternura ante el conocimiento de que tanto Liam como su hermana eran una combinación cuasi perfecta de ellos. Dicho pensamiento le llevó, casi de forma inevitable, al recuerdo de la pesadilla que le arrebató el sueño esa noche, pesadilla que no era más que un compilado de imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas de memorias de un hecho concreto de la noche en que los mellizos fueron concebidos.

— Tu papi me preguntó si había tenido una pesadilla y yo le dije que sí, — acarició los párpados cerrados de Liam — le dije que no era nada y tan solo le reste importancia como si hubiese sido un simple mal sueño cualquiera pero... — apartó sus manos del rostro del pequeño y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón sin poder continuar hablando, llevándose una mano al rostro, presionando justo encima del puente de la nariz y en los extremos interiores de las cejas para aliviar un poco de la tensión y el dolor de cabeza.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras los recuerdos se reproducían como una película dolorosamente vivida en la que se veía a sí mismo intentando encontrar una salida de lo que en un inicio le pareció un simple laboratorio en el cuartel del villano de turno pero que para su desagrado resultó ser un tipo de bunker en el cual había quedado atrapado con Clint después de que este desapareciera en medio de una misión y que él, como buen líder y compañero, se lanzara en su búsqueda hasta encontrarlo minutos más tarde inconsciente en dicha sala mientras en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía una caja llena de tubos de ensayo, de los cuales mas tarde supo contenían una droga experimental que había sido robada de los cuarteles de Shield, hecho del cual tan solo Barton tenía conocimiento pues contaba con la misión, alterna a la general, de recuperarla.

Steven a veces creía que si al menos Fury le hubiese informado del objetivo real de la misión nada de lo que sucedió después hubiese ocurrido en realidad, quizás hubiese tomado otras precauciones u organizado una estrategia diferente para no terminar encerrado en una habitación de cuyas minúsculas rejillas de ventilación comenzaba a salir humo inodoro y espeso de un color dolorosamente similar al del líquido dentro de los tubos de ensayo que empezaba a cubrir el lugar hasta llenarlo por completo un par de minutos más tarde.

Evitar respirar el humo fue imposible cuando el lugar estuvo lleno, por lo que Steve creyó que ese sería su fin, que terminarían ambos muertos para cuando los agentes de Shield que les acompañaban pudieran encontrarlos y liberarlos pero, para su sorpresa, no se sintió mareado ni un poco enfermo, lo cual no podía atribuir a su metabolismo super desarrollado porque, en tales proporciones, lo que estuviera en el aire habría tenido ya al menos un mínimo efecto en él, llevándolo a pensar por un momento que no debía ser más que una distracción previa a un verdadero peligro, por lo que continuó intentando hacerse de una salida del lugar en el que les mantenían prisioneros.

Intentó una y otra vez hacer una grieta en las paredes o en la puerta corrediza pero nada funcionó, resignado se dejó caer en el suelo a la espera de su equipo, estirando el cuello de su traje que ahora que la temperatura en la sala parecía haber aumentado comenzaba a sofocarle, reparando entonces en Barton, quien se encontraba sentado en donde antes yacía desmayado, ahora muy despierto y con las pupilas anormalmente dilatadas. Steven se acercó de inmediato a su compañero, hincándose a su lado y notando no solo su respiración rápida sino también el aroma a chocolate con un ligero toque de vainilla que despedía, el cuál más tarde supo se trataba de la fragancia de una especie de orquídea, y que le pegó de lleno en las fosas nasales, aturdiendo sus sentidos no solo por su intensidad sino también por la carga de feromonas.

Steven se sintió desconcertado por un instante hasta que la idea de lo que sucedía le golpeó de lleno, pues sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que el objetivo del humo era provocar el celo o al menos causar un estado de excitación similar a este, lo cual explicaría lo que él mismo sentía en esos momentos. Más tarde ese día, Fury le confirmaría que, en efecto, el humo contenía la droga robada a Shield, la cual desarrollaron como una forma de obtener información de individuos "difíciles" pues con pequeñas dosis podrían inducir un estado similar al celo, provocando los efectos de uno pero sin nublar su mente por completo para conseguir lo que buscaban a cambio de ofrecer un alivio para el sujeto en cuestión, efectos que aumentaron exponencialmente en él y en Barton al verse expuestos a una cantidad exagerada de dicha sustancia.

«¿Obtener información de individuos difíciles? más bien torturarlos» , pensó para sí.

Clint aprovechó la cercanía del alfa rubio, así como de su momento de aturdimiento causado por su aroma, para derribarlo y colocarse a horcajadas en su regazo y apoderarse de sus labios en un beso ardiente y demandante mientras sus caderas se movían de atrás hacia adelante provocando que su trasero rozara por sobre la ropa el miembro del capitán, quien planeaba apartarle pero que se limitó a colocar las manos sobre los hombros del omega y permanecer en esa posición mientras se dejaba embriagar por el olor cada vez más cargado de feromonas que aunado a la sustancia en el aire nublaban su mente y le transportaban a una fantasía en la que no se encontraba con el rubio sino con una hermosa castaña cuyo aroma a chocolate le encantó décadas atrás.

Después de eso todo fueron imágenes confusas pues la bruma del deseo y la excitación nubló la mente de ambos, llevándoles no solo a tener relaciones sexuales sino que tambien a enlazarse al tiempo que Steven anudaba a Clint, todo bajo la mirada contrariada de algunos de los agentes, quienes en la búsqueda de su líder llegaron hasta una sala de vigilancia y control en donde fueron testigos de lo que sucedía entre alfa y omega mientras intentaban encontrar una manera de ventilar la sala en donde estaban antes de abrirla pues sospechaban que lo sucedido era un efecto de lo que fuese que estuviera en el ambiente.

En cuanto fue posible liberarlos , y el efecto de la droga abandonó el cuerpo del alfa, ambos fueron trasladados al cuartel de Shield en donde fueron sometidos a un chequeo médico rápido para Steve y uno exhaustivo para Clint, el cual incluyó un cóctel de anticonceptivos de emergencia que obviamente no sirvieron para nada pues tan solo semanas más tarde se presentaron los primeros síntomas de embarazo en el omega.

Los primeros tres días después del "incidente" Barton evitó al capitán, negándose a verle hasta que al cuarto al fin accedió, reconociendo que mas temprano que tarde debían hablar de lo sucedido pues su situación iba más allá de solo haber tenido sexo ya que ahora estaban enlazados, que el omega llevaba una marca en el cuello que dudaba pudiera ser borrada por otro alfa pues su cuerpo la reconocía como voluntaria, no forzada.

Hablaron, se ofrecieron disculpas pues en mayor o menor medida se sentían responsables de lo sucedido y acordaron intentar acercarse un poco más, conocerse e intentar ser amigos, al menos por ahora. Así también decidieron mantener en secreto lo ocurrido, lo cual ya era un asunto clasificado para los agentes de Shield, y que Barton ocultara su marca, de momento, para evitarse situaciones incómodas.

El tiempo pareció volar pues sin darse cuenta habían pasado ya 8 semanas desde el incidente, tiempo en el cual no existieron mayores percances, claro, hasta el momento en el que una muy seria Natasha entró al gimnasio mientras un solitario Steven se encontraba entrenando para reclamarle haber embarazado a su mejor amigo y para de paso darle una paliza de la cual el alfa no se defendió , no sólo porque sentía que se la merecía sino también porque se encontraba aturdido ante la información recién recibida pues, aunque cabía la posibilidad, no creyó que Clint quedará en estado aún a pesar del montón de anticonceptivos de emergencia que le fueron dados.

Después de eso, Steven le propuso matrimonio a Clint, propuesta que rechazó en un principio pero a la que terminó accediendo tras una larga charla con su pelirroja amiga, quien también se encargó de amenazar al resto del grupo para que ninguno hiciera preguntas incómodas cuando estos anunciaron su próximo enlace a sus compañeros.

Se casaron y comenzaron a vivir juntos, pero aunque dormían en habitaciones separadas todo parecía estar bien hasta que comenzó a estar muy mal, al menos en la cabeza del alfa, pues días después de que los mellizos nacieron Steven comenzó a tener pesadillas donde rememoraba el día en que sus hijos fueron concebidos pero en las que, a diferencia de como realmente sucedieron los hechos, tomaba a Clint por la fuerza, viéndole rogarle para que se detuviera, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas, a su miedo, poseyéndole hasta que el asco por sí mismo era tal que le obligaba a despertarse con la respiración agitada y una sensación de temor a dormir de nuevo y revivir el mismo mal sueño.

El pequeño entre sus brazos se removió inquieto, quizás alterado por las fuertes emociones de su padre quien se recordó que debía hablar con alguien sobre sus pesadillas, con su omega por lo menos pues estas se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y le afectaban con mayor intensidad, lo cual inevitablemente terminaría repercutiendo en Clint tarde o temprano pues había entre ellos una marca que les unía.

— Hablaré con tu papi, te lo prometo, — le dijo al pequeño mientras lo mecía para calmarlo — pero por ahora será mejor que vayamos a la cama — se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación en donde quizás la compañía de su hijo bastaría para ahuyentar a sus demonios y descansar un poco que por la mañana tendría la que sería su conversación más difícil en meses.


End file.
